bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebil Genius Vikki
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820168 |no = 8287 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 198 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 32, 38, 56, 62, 86, 89, 92, 98, 101, 104, 110, 113, 116 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 41, 59, 65, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 4, 4, 4, 9, 4, 4, 4, 9, 4, 4, 4, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 41, 59, 65, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 8, 4, 4, 4, 8, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 32, 38, 56, 62 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 56, 59, 62, 65, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |ubb_distribute = 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A self-proclaimed mad scientist from the mysterious world of Paskua. In her (diabolical) quest to conquer Paskua, Vikki armed her minion (and pet) with her prototype war machine and sent it to retrieve the mystical colorful eggs of power from the land of Grand Gaia. According to one particular source, Vikki was a lonely and somewhat awkward girl who only wanted someone to pay attention to her and discuss about her interest in robots. Her attempts at communication only served to frighten and drive people away, which eventually lead to the development of her ebil--Vikki's so-called enlightened form of evil--ways. Unfortunately, there is no way to verify the credibility of said source. But if it were true, all it would take to stop Vikki from walking the path of ebil would be for someone patient and kind enough to stop and listen to her for once. Perhaps someone with a kind soul, and maybe some sweets, could open Vikki's ebil heart. |summon = It is I, the EBIL Genius Vikki! Now you'll witness the might of… Really! Does no one ever listen?! |fusion = Muahaha! Yes, I can feel it! I can taste it! No, not the eggs! Victory! |evolution = By the power of these Eggs! I have the powerrrrr!!! Erhmm...Paskua is mineeeee!!! | hp_base = 5821 |atk_base = 2517 |def_base = 2082 |rec_base = 1938 | hp_lord = 8418 |atk_lord = 3745 |def_lord = 3074 |rec_lord = 2868 |hp_anima = 9433 |rec_anima = 2470 |atk_breaker = 3893 |def_breaker = 2676 |def_guardian = 3272 |rec_guardian = 2619 |def_oracle = 2825 |rec_oracle = 3215 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Ebil Ingenuity |lsdescription = 55% boost to all parameters, greatly boosts BB Atk, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB & negates element based damage |lsnote = 300% BB Atk & 25% BB reduction |bb = Bubble Havoc |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns. |bbnote = 500% additional attack multiplier, 170% parameter boost, 450% BB Atk & 50% efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Deceptii Barrage |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 4 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & adds all elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 170% parameter boost & 450% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 650 |ubb = Ebil Lappin Mayhem |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to HP remaining), enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% x HP / max base HP, 90% reduction, 400% parameter boost & 600% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Shrewdly Diabolical |esitem = |esdescription = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000, 20% boost to all parameters of all Water type allies, hugely boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & absorbs HP while attacking |esnote = 1% boost per 1% HP remaining & drains 6-10% damage |evofrom = 820167 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances LS's parameters boost effect |omniskill3_1_note = +10% boost. 65% boost total |omniskill3_2_sp = 15 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances LS's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill3_2_note = +75% boost. 375% boost total |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |omniskill3_5_sp = 35 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |omniskill3_6_sp = 40 |omniskill3_6_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill3_6_note = +100% boost. 550%/700% BB Atk boost total |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Enhances SBB's parameters boost effect |omniskill3_7_note = +10% boost. 180% parameter boost total |omniskill3_8_sp = 40 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 150% boost |bazaar_1_type = Egg Token |bazaar_1_desc = Ellie's Folly (Mar ~ Apr 2018) |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0017_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Egg Token |bazaar_2_desc = Ellie's Folly (Apr ~ May 2019) |bazaar_2_bonus = 2 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0033_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Easter Madness |addcatname = Vikki2 }}